12 dates qui racontent l'Histoire
by starck29
Summary: Lily, Luna, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Sirius, Charlie,... Qui connait leurs anniversaires ? Ces jours paraissant si anodins et pourtant capitaux pour le monde sorcier anglais. Je vous propose de découvrir ce qui a façonné le monde sorcier anglais, bien plus qu'une prophétie dite dans un bar. Cette fic contiendras 12 textes anniversaires, les publications correspondent donc à ces jours.
1. Le serpent aux gants roses

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Comme pour mon calendrier de l'avent le mois dernier ( 24 chapitres qui changent l'Histoire ), je vais ici poster des textes à des jours fixes. Mais il s'agira de textes parlant de l'anniversaire d'un personnage de Harry Potter à chaque fois, il répond d'ailleurs au Ddéfis anniversaires du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'en ferais douze au total, un par mois, et je peux déjà vous garantir que le 1er Avril ( devinez qui est né ce jour-là c'est pas dûr ) et le 11 Aoüt seront dedans. Ce texte n'a pas été bêta-reader, je viens tout juste de le finir, c'est l'anniversaire de Lily aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve le mois prochain pour l'anniversaire de notre Serdaigle préférée. N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir, à la prochaine !  
_

 **Le serpent aux gants roses**

Severus était enrobé dans un épais manteau pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver. Cela faisait trois jours que la neige tombait sur Cokeworth, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'obliger les enfants à rester chez eux, l'école avait été annulée. Néanmoins, Severus était sorti, il contrastait avec le décor, la neige était toute blanche, et lui tout en noir. Le garçon, âgé d'à peine dix ans, avait dans la poche un petit paquet soigneusement emballé. Il traversa la rue et sonna à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'une dame vienne lui ouvrir, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le dos et un sourire chaleureux.

-Bonjour madame, dit l'enfant d'une petite voix, est-ce que Lily est là ?

-Tu l'as manquée de peu Severus, elle est partie au grand chêne.

-Merci madame, lui répondit-il avant de partir

-Attend Severus, je vais te donner une paire de gants, tu vas attraper froid avec ce temps si tu ne couvres pas tes mains.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Severus repartit avec sur les mains une jolie paire de gants roses fushias, c'était ceux de Lily. Il longea la rue avant de tourner sur sa droite et de voir apparaître au loin le grand chêne, un très vieil arbre qui était aussi l'endroit où il l'avait rencontrée, quelques mois plus tôt. En approchant, il la vit adossée contre l'arbre et décida de jouer un peu. Il se décala vers la gauche pour être exactement derrière elle, et ainsi être sûr qu'elle ne le verrais pas. Il approcha d'elle, près, de plus en plus près.

-Bouh, dit-il en mettant ses mains devant les yeux de la rousse

-Sev' je sais que c'est toi, lui répondit-elle

-Bon anniversaire, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet

-Tu y as pensé ?

-Toujours.

-Sev' ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

Ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol dans un fou rire, ils étaient couverts de neige. Severus aida son amie à se relever.

-Ouvre-le

La rousse défit l'emballage et découvrit un épais livre, c'était une édition complète de L'Histoire de Poudlard.

-C'est magnifique Severus, mais où … où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Ma mère en avait deux, l'autre elle me l'a donné.

-Merci Sev', murmura la future Gryffondore en versant une larme

-Tu es trop émotive Lily, rit le futur Serpentard

-Sans doute, mais c'est à cause de toi.

-Lily commença à rire, véritablement prise d'un fou rire.

-C'est maman … qui t'as donnée ces gants ?

-Oui, tu veux que je te les rende ?

-Non … c'est juste que par Merlin … du rose Sev' ! Maman t'as donné une paire de gants roses !

Severus commença lui aussi à rire, la bonne humeur de son amie était communicative.

En rentrant chez son père ce soir-là, après une torgnole pour être rentré aussi tard, Severus se réfugia dans sa chambre.

-Deux exemplaires, tu es beaucoup trop naïve Lily.


	2. Deux âmes égarées

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà mon deuxième texte anniversaire, sur Luna cette fois-ci. Je vais pas faire une note d'auteur très longue vu l'heure et en plus j'ai des épisodes d'Avatar ( TLA et LOK ) à rattraper. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve le 10 mars pour notre Mumus préféré.  
_

 **Deux âmes égarées**

Ginny se glissa derrière une armure pour éviter le professeur Chourave qui faisait sa ronde à cet étage. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse prendre dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, pas alors que Sirius Black avait déjà été capable de rentrer deux fois dans le château. Elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. La statue déploya ces majestueuses ailes d'aigle et dit : « Personne n'a jamais connu son vrai visage, pas une seule personne n'a su voir au-dessus de son apparence, qui est-il ?

-Tom Elvis Jédusor, répondit la rousse

-Correct. »

La statue pivota, dévoilant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. La deuxième année s'y engouffra, et suivit le plan que lui avait donné Luna pour se repérer dans la tour de Serdaigle. L'endroit était une prouesse architecturale et magique. Elle ressemblait à une immense bibliothèque, avec des airs de labyrinthe, éclairée par des lustres suspendus au plafond. Mais là où elle était une prouesse de magie, c'était sur les nombreux sortilèges qui rendaient la structure viable. Et parmi eux se trouvaient le plus impressionnant : le sortilège d'extension indétectable. Elle progressa dans la salle commune jusqu'à atteindre les dortoirs. Si elle se souvenait bien, Luna avait la chambre du troisième au fond du couloir. La blonde dormait seule depuis sa première année, ce n'était pas parce que les autres la mettait à l'écart, mais à cause de son sang de loup-garou. En effet, la blonde avait parfois de violents accès de colère qui nécessitait du calme, et donc une chambre toute seule. Ginny arriva devant la chambre de son amie et ouvrit tout doucement la porte. La blonde était assise sur son lit, ses canines légèrement plus développées. Mais heureusement elle ne se transformait pas durant la pleine lune, par contre elle avait les yeux qui viraient à l'ambre et était particulièrement attirée par la viande rouge. Elle était belle, se disait régulièrement Ginny, comme une reine. Lorsque Luna vit son amie, elle se descendit de son lit et se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Pour éviter ces accès de colère, la blonde restait d'un calme absolu en toutes circonstances. Les seuls moments où elle laissait libre court à ces sentiments s'était lorsque Ginny était avec elle. Son amie sortit de sa poche plusieurs paquets de chocogrenouilles et un petit paquet emballé.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le professeur Flitwick faisait sa ronde dans ses dortoirs, il découvrit les deux filles endormies sur le lit de la blonde. Il eut un petit sourire avant de nettoyer la chambre d'un coup de baguette, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'étonnait plus de voir la rousse dans sa tour. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de la deuxième année, il vit une petite bague posée sur la table de chevet de la deuxième année. Elle était en cuivre et en granite, un mélange original mais qui allait parfaitement à la petite Serdaigle. Et sur la bague se trouvait deux petites perles : un saphir et une andésite. Le gobelin se demandait comment elle avait put trouver une telle bague. Il referma la porte, les laissant dormir et profiter de l'innocence de l'enfance.


	3. Regrets

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà mon troisième texte anniversaire, sur Remus cette fois-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve le 1er avril, je vous laisse deviner pour qui.  
_

 **Regrets**

Les températures commençaient à remonter, mais l'hiver était toujours aussi froid. Il était seul, parmi les autres loups-garous de la meute. James était mort, Sirius toujours caché au Square, Peter les avaient trahis, quant à Tonks … Il refusait de penser à la métamorphomage, c'était pour s'éloigner d'elle qu'il avait accepté la mission de Dumbledore. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait rallié une meute irlandaise dans l'espoir de la faire basculer dans le camps de l'Ordre. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait eu que peu de succès pour le moment. Leur chef se méfiait de lui, et il avait reconnu dans l'un des loups de Greyback parmi les autres lycanthropes. Il ne lui avait pas montré le moindre signe d'hostilité, la meute restait solitaire envers ses membres, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait en coûter. Attaquer un loup de sa propre meute équivalait à trahir toute la meute.

-Tu rumines encore tes pensées dans ton coin Remus ?

-Que veux-tu Lysa, ce sont mes habitudes.

Lysa était un nouveau-né, mordue quelques semaines plus tôt par le loup de Greyback. Depuis, il l'avait prise comme son aile, comme il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le fasse avec lui. La louve s'approcha de lui et lui tendis un petit paquet emballé.

-Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui Remus, alors ouvres-le.

-Merci Lysa, murmura-t-il

Il défit précautionnesement l'emballage et en sortit un bracelet fin et discret. Il ne savait pas en quoi il était, mais il le trouvait très beau.

-Merci.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un village a proximité de la ville où nous étions la semaine dernière.

Une meute bougeait tout les mois environ pour éviter de ce faire repérer, sauf si elle était en guerre contre une autre meute. Remus ne regrettait pas son ancienne vie, ce qu'il regrettait c'était le visage béni de l'adolescense. On aurait presque dit une autre vie à présent.

Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il ferait en sorte de sauver tout les loups-garous de ce triste destin, tous. Dumbledore pourrait l'aider, et Sirius aussi, une fois gracié et Peter en prison. Il pouvait aussi compter sur Harry, et il y avait aussi Tonks. Qu'il le veuille ou non, la joyeuse métamorphomage voudrait à tout prix l'aider. Même si au final, son aide pourrait être une bonne chose. Oui, tout cela était possible, il leur suffisait pour cela de gagner cette guerre. Et il ferait en sorte que ça soit le cas. Peu importe le prix.


	4. Souvenirs

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà mon quatrième texte anniversaire, sur Georges cette fois-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve en mai, après mes partiels, pour l'histoire suivante. Bonne lecture !  
_

 **Souvenirs**

Georges esquissa un sourire en regardant la photo de ces dix ans, avec Fred. C'était le jour où ils avaient fait la promesse à Ginny que rien ne changerais jamais, après un de ces cauchemars. La rousse en faisait beaucoup à ce moment-là. Mais heureusement, cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques mois tout au plus.

Le Gryffondor s'attarda ensuite sur la photo suivante, celle de leur onze ans, quelques mois avant leur entrée à Poudlard. C'était quelques jours après qu'ils avaient voulu faire faire un serment inviolable à Ron. Il se souviendrait de cette histoire toute sa vie, et Fred ne mentait pas en disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à sa fesse gauche. C'était ce jour-là qu'était née leur passion pour la fabrication des blagues, Charlie leur avait offerts un coffret de fabrication de bonbons. Ce n'était rien de très compliqué, mais cela avait suffit.

Il tourna une nouvelle page de l'album et découvrit une photo de leur quinzième anniversaire. Katie, Lee, Harry, Angelina et toute la salle commune était présente. Malgré Sirius Black qui rodait autour du château, et que tout le monde pensait coupable, Lee, Katie et Angelina leur avait organisé une soirée d'anniversaire qui avait duré une bonne moitié de la nuit. C'était cette nuit-là que Fred et Angelina avaient conclu.

C'était après que les choses s'étaient gâtées, avec le tournoi des trois sorciers et le retour de Voldemort. Puis Fred était mort durant la bataille de Poudlard, dans l'explosion de l'un des murs du château.

-Papa ! hurla une voix depuis l'étage

Georges eu juste le temps de réceptionner la mini tornade rousse qui se jetait dans ses bras. Elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau et sourit de toute ses dents, y compris les manquantes, en disant : " Joyeux anniversaire ! "

Georges prit le paquet cadeau avant de prendre sa fille dans les bras et de la faire tournoyer dans les airs, sous les rires de cette dernière. Lorsqu'il la reposa sur le sol, et lui dit : " Tu l'ouvres mon cadeau, dit papa tu l'ouvres !

-Calme-toi Roxanne, lui répondit son père en attrapant le paquet "

Il déballa son cadeau et découvrit un magnifique dessin les représentant tout les quatre. Eux deux, Angelina et leur fils, Fred Weasley II.


	5. Victoire

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà mon cinquième texte anniversaire, cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Victoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve en juin, je ne sais pas encore pour qui par contre. Bonne lecture !_

 **Victoire**

Victoire se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, épuisée. La cinquième année n'était définitivement pas de tout repos, entre ces BUSES et Teddy, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle n'était pas en couple avec le jeune métamorphomage, mais pour autant il ne la laissait pas indifférent. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et relâcha la pression. Elle avait hâte que l'année se finisse, qu'enfin elle puisse souffler. Elle entendit des pas derrière-elle, et se releva rapidement : c'était Dom, Dominique Weasley, sa petite sœur de deux ans sa cadette. Toutes deux étaient très proches, malgré les disputes qu'elles avaient. Plusieurs portraits les avaient comparés à son oncle Ron et sa tante Hermione. La rousse s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle, l'invitant par la même occasion à se rasseoir. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Dom lui demanda : " Tu as des problèmes avec Teddy, Vic ?

-Je ne sais pas Dom, je … je ne sais pas.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, avant de passer la nuit à te prendre la tête là-dessus.

Tu as raison, merci. "

Le lendemain soir, alors que Victoire sortait de la grande salle, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, c'était Teddy. Le septième année lui dit : " Bon anniversaire Victoire.

-Merci Teddy, tu y as pensé malgré …

-Je n'allais pas l'oublier Victoire, t'oublier. "

C'était ce soir-là qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, tout les deux, Teddy et Victoire.


	6. Retour d'ascenseur

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le sixième texte anniversaire, pour Dudley ce mois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve en juillet pour Neville ou Harry.  
_

 **Retour d'ascenseur**

Les Dursley étaient partis en vacances à Manarola pour l'anniversaire de leur Dudynouchet chérie, sans le Monstre. Il allait avoir 18 ans, une chose qui se fêtait selon ces parents. Leur petite frappe pourrie gâtée était enfin devenue adulte, quel soulagement pour la société moldue d'avoir un nouvel individu conscient de ces devoirs en son sein.

Pétunia passait ses journées à se prélasser dans la piscine du camping, alors que son mari, probablement trop encombrant pour le faire, sympathisait avec les autres vacanciers. Mais où était donc passé le nouvel adulte ? Sans surprise, il déambulait dans la ville italienne, un nouveau porte-monnaie à la main. Cela semblait aussi facile que de voler sa sucette à un bébé, mais il aurait dut se méfier du karma. Car, alors qu'il revenait vers le camping, le cachalot jr. se fit écraser le pied par une voiture, une douce vengeance pour ce qu'il avait infligé durant les dix-huit premières années de sa vie. Quel dommage qu'il n'ai pas pu profiter de la fin de ces vacances, avec sa jambe et son pied dans le plâtre, c'est vraiment trop injuste.


	7. À l'aube de mort

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Voici mon texte pour l'anniversaire de Harry, il répond aux Défis anniversaires du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. N"hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve le mois prochain pour un nouveau texte. Bonne lecture !_

 **À l'aube de mort**

Ce matin-là, Albus Severus fut réveillé par deux mini-tornades lui faisant des chatouilles, il s'agissait de ces deux filles : Rosaline et Jessica, âgées respectivement de onze et six ans. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours de son côté du lit à lui qu'elles venaient ? Elles ne réveillaient jamais Alice. Vaincu, Albus se leva et suivit ses deux diablesses jusqu'à la cuisine.

De l'autre côté de Londres, Lily Luna était en train de s'éveiller doucement, alors qu'elle entendait sa fille préparer le petit-déjeuner. Heureusement qu'elle était aussi autonome le matin, encore plus aujourd'hui. La blonde se réveilla et la rejoignit , une boule au ventre, est-ce que ce serait aujourd'hui qu'elle lui demanderait ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas de père ?

James se réveilla en sursaut, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa femme, Janice, était là avec leur quatres enfants : Arthur, Henry, Charles et Virginia. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

Ils étaient tous là, ils avaient tous réussi à venir. James et sa femme, qui habitaient à l'autre bout du monde. Albus et Alice, qui s'étaient brouillés avec une partie de la famille à cause des origines Serpentardes de la jeune femme. Lily, qui n'avait pas de mari et devait élever seule sa fille. Tout cela pour son anniversaire, il était heureux … d'avoir une telle famille.


	8. Que signifie le mot normal ?

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS anniversaire, pour Tina cette fois-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 **Que signifie le mot normal ?**

Plusieurs années avaient passé depuis l'arrestation de Gellert Grindelwald à New York, infiltré alors sous les traits de Perceval Graves. Norbert était revenu dans la ville de la statue de la liberté, avec une valise un petit peu plus normale pour un sorcier et un exemplaire de son livre, pour une certaine brune. Il marcha jusqu'à son appartement avec sa grosse valise. Il entra, monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit.

\- Norbert, dit-elle surprise, vient entre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-il en lui tendant un paquet

\- Tu y as pensé ? demanda-t-elle incrédule

\- Bien sûr

\- Merci Norbert !

La jeune femme ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un exemplaire de son livre. Elle lui sauta dans les bras de joie, avant de lui demander : " Rassure-moi, ce cadeau est parfaitement normal ?

\- Que signifie donc cet ignoble mot ?

\- Idiot, murmura-t-elle "


	9. La fiancée

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur : Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS anniversaire, pour Hermione cette fois-ci. Je n'avais pas d'idée de titre lorsque je l'ai écrit ce texte, alors en le finissant j'ai regardé quelle chanson du CD de La fiancée ( l'album de Cécile Corbel ), et le nom de la chanson c'était la fiancée. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve le mois prochain pour un nouvel OS Anniversaire._ _  
_

 **La fiancée**

\- Hermione c'est toi ? hurla une voix depuis l'étage

\- Oui, répondit la Gryffondore en posant sa veste sur le porte-manteau qui était à l'entrée

Harry descendit quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignis son amie dans le salon. Après la fin de la guerre, les deux amies avaient emménagé ensemble au 12 Square Grimmault, c'était juste une colocation le temps de mettre de l'argent de côté. Les formations coûtaient cher dans le monde sorcier, et elles étaient très denses en plus, empêchant la plupart des étudiants de travailler à côté pour économiser. Harry venait de finir sa formation de trois ans pour entrer au Bureau des Aurors, et Hermione commençait petit à petit à se faire connaître au Ministère. Elle était devenue un mois plus tôt l'assistante de la sous-secrétaire d'État chargé de la régularisation des créatures magiques pour le compte du département de la justice magique.

\- Alors cette journée Hermione ? Pas trop dur ?

\- Si, soupira la jeune femme, Malefoy a encore passé sa journée à me déclarer sa flamme, Lisa pleure toujours sur sa rupture avec Flint, et pour couronner le tout c'est mon anniversaire !

\- Comment quelqu'un peut pleurer suite à sa rupture avec Marcus Flint ? demanda Harry sidéré, Marcus Flint !

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Sinon, notre projet de loi pour la libération des elfes de maisons est en bonne voie, nous sommes bien plus écoutés depuis que la loi sur la réintégration des loups-garous est passée.

Un an plus tôt, Hermione et ses supérieurs avaient réussi à faire voter la réintégration de tout les loups-garous dans la société sorcière, ils avaient désormais les même droits que les autres et tout ceux qui étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban avaient été rejugés. Remus aurait été heureux de voir ça.

\- Et toi ta journée ? demanda la lionne

\- Rien de particulier au bureau mais j'ai eu des nouvelles de Ginny. Sa formation chez les Harpies se passe bien, elle aura un week-end de libre à la fin du mois. Ah si, un colis est arrivé pour toi ce matin, je vais te le chercher il est en haut.

Harry redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un colis, il y avait un petit mot avec qu'elle lue lorsque Harry lui tendit le paquet.

 _Pour ma lionne adorée, attend-moi je rentre bientôt._

 _Ton très chanceux petit-ami, Ron._


	10. Anniversaire en retard

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Voici le texte anniversaire du lois d'octobre, que j'aurais dut initialement poster hier mais tant pis. Comme je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur l'anniversaire à choisir, et bien vous en aurez deux pour le prix d'un ! J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, voussavez où est le bouton review ^^!  
_

 **Anniversaire en retard**

Le professeur Flitwick faisait sa ronde comme tout les lundi soir dans les couloirs de l'immense château qu'était Poudlard. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pris qu'un seul concierge, pour qui c'était visiblement impossible de tout surveiller, ils en avaient une nouvelle preuve à chaque mois de juin. En bifurquant à l'angle d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec une élève, mais, ce n'était pas celle à qui il s'était attendu. De tout ces élèves, il ne pensait pas un jour que ce serait elle qu'il surprendrait dans les couloirs en dehors du couvre-feu.

\- Miss Johnson, commença le gobelin, j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à votre présence ici.

Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas elle aussi trompée sur l'utilité des placards à balais.

\- Comment vous expliquer professeur, commença la sixième année, c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, et … et certains de mes camarades de classes ont eu l'idée de me faire une surprise, qui s'est éternisée sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en rende compte.

\- Je vois, murmura l'enseignant, je vous conseille de ne pas traîner par ici. Et faites attention aux chats surtout.

\- Merci professeur.

Si elle tombait sur Miss Teigne ou sur le professeur McGonagall elle était bonne pour une retenue. Et Rusard n'hésiterai pas à réveiller le professeur Rogue, et à ce moment-là … il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de la sixième année. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur l'identité des personnes qui avaient organisés cette petite fête clandestine, et il les remerciait intérieurement. Contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser la plupart des gens, il était aussi observateur que le professeur Rogue, et il avait bien vu l'ambiance électrique qu'il y avait à Gryffondor avec le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il se souvenait de la surprise que lui avaient fait Minnie et Poppy lors de ces études, il y a longtemps.

En retournant à son bureau ce soir-là, il vit que quelqu'un y avait déposé un paquet, il ne connaissait pas grand monde à connaître sa date d'anniversaire et en plus à y penser avec 12 jours de retard. Il sourit. Il aimait beaucoup cette élève là, elle était ce qui à son sens caractérisait le mieux la maison de ces ancêtres, la maison de Rowena Serdaigle.


End file.
